Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein
|image = S2e19 pink cat.png |first = Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality |last = |voice = Jon Stewart |inspiration =Mabel's Meow-wow sweater |# = |case = |species = Cat |abilities = |weaknesses = |environment = |diet = |alias = |alliance = |goal = To get rid of Dipper Pines |home = Mabeland |family = |friends = Mabel Pines (formerly) Dippy Fresh Mabeland inhabitants |enemies = Dipper Pines Mabel Pines |likes = Fantasy Yarn |dislikes = Reality |weapons = Squeaky Gavel |fate = Destroyed after the destruction of Mabel's bubble. |quote = Order, order! This trial begins right meow! }} is the judge in Mabeland. History In, "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," he is the judge for Dipper's case of Fantasy versus Reality. He states that if Mabel wins the case, Dipper will be banished from Mabeland and replaced with Dippy Fresh, and if Dipper wins, Mabel will return with him to the real world. He starts off by introducing the case, before getting distracted by some yarn. Xyler and Craz then take ther positions as Mabel's defense team for the majority of the case.Dipper offers to present his case, to which he is asked by Kitty Kitty if he even has a case. Dipper calls Mabel as a witness, and the judge allows it due to his curiosity. After Dipper presents his case, he attempts to call order, but he is not heard because his hammer is squeaky. After Mabel agrees to return to reality, he gets angry. Mabel attempts to calm him down, but is unable to do so due to her powers being stripped from her. The Judge then changes into his "true form" and chases the Pines twins, along with Soos and Wendy. When Mabel destroys the bubble, Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein and the rest of Mabeland (including its residents) are destroyed along with it. Appearance Judge Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein is a hot pink cat with large, yellow eyes, pointy ears, a small bright pink nose, and a rather large mouth. He wears a stereotypical judge powder wig, and a business suit. His true form, in contrast to his brighter disguise, is a dark shade of brown, made up of dark red yarn, with a demonic red face with glowing eyes and mouth. His overall body shape resembles his original form, but it is thicker. Personality He appears to be rather professional and qualified for his field of work. However, he does get distracted on occasion, especially by yarn. He appears to care about the rules of Mabeland to a rather large degree, even to the point of turning on Mabel herself when she decided to return to reality. As befits a cat, he is very curious, allowing Dipper to call Mabel to the stand just so he can see where Dipper is going with it. Sightings Quotes Trivia *Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein gets hairballs frequently, but he doesn't let that interfere with his work. *He is modeled after the cat seen on Mabel's Meow Wow sweater in "Tourist Trapped." This cat design is also seen when Mabel acquires kittens for fists in "Dreamscaperers." *Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein's last name, translated from the closest German sound equivalent, is "Black Stone." William Blackstone, an 18th-Century British Jurist, wrote the definitive guide to British common law. Reaching a LOT further, it could also be "Black Rock." The 1955 American movie "Bad Day at Black Rock" (with Spencer Tracy, Anne Francis, Robert Ryan, and Walter Brennan) is about a small group of friends trying to help one of their number escape from a town controlled by a seemingly all-powerful enemy. ru:Судья Кис-Кис Мяу-Мяу Мур Черныш Category:Season 2 creatures Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Imaginations Category:Males